w oddali
by kaleksandrah
Summary: rok 1387. Jadwiga - jako król Polski - prowadzi polską armię na Ruś Czerwoną z zamiarem odebrania jej Węgrom. towarzyszy jej również armia litewska jako że unia w Krewie została już zawarta w 1385.  zasadniczo fanfik o relacjach polsko-litewsko-węgierskic
1. Chapter 1

W ODDALI

rozdział pierwszy

Feliks milczał.

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów. Było mu wstyd, strasznie wstyd, a pobłażliwy wzrok księcia Witolda, który czuł na swoich plecach, wcale mu nie pomagał, wręcz przeciwnie. Feliks nie mógł ścierpieć obecności Litwina – po co on tu właściwie przylazł z tym swoim Tolysem? – i najchętniej całą winę za klęskę pod Haliczem zrzuciłby właśnie na niego. Przecież to w końcu Witold przybył później i zarządził odwrót, podczas którego jazda polska została dotkliwie pobita przez Węgrów. Gdyby nie on, zdobyliby miasto jeszcze tego wieczora...!

Jadwiga była wyraźnie innego zdania.

- Nie przybyliśmy tutaj, żeby się bić, Feliksie, ale żeby odebrać należne mi ziemie. - Jej ganiący ton głosu bolał o wiele bardziej niż poczucie niesprawiedliwości klęski i rozcięty na polu bitwy policzek.

- Nie widzę żadnej różnicy – wymamrotał mimowolnie Polak*, ale na szczęście dla niego Jadwiga tego nie dosłyszała.

- Dlaczego opuściłeś obóz bez rozkazu? - drążyła dalej, a Feliks coraz bardziej chciał zapaść się pod ziemię; wzrok Witolda palił nieznośnie, milcząca obecność Tolysa irytowała. - Naraziłeś _moich_ rycerzy na niepotrzebną śmierć, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Feliksie?

Nie krzyczała na niego, i to chyba było najgorsze (ale może po prostu nie wypadało przy Witoldzie i Tolysie). Ze spokojem i chłodem w głosie wydawała się strasznie odległa; król Jadwiga na wysokim tronie. W tym momencie w ogóle nie przypominała tej miłej dziewczyny, z którą Feliks przez ostatnie trzy lata spędzał każdą wolną chwilę, z którą podkradał słodycze z zamkowej kuchni i w której suknie przebierał się czasami dla żartu. Oczywiście widział ją już wcześniej w tej roli, ale jeszcze nigdy nie była taka w stosunku do niego. Nigdy jeszcze nie była tak na niego zła. Nigdy jeszcze nie powiedziała mu w twarz, że zrobił coś źle. A przecież on tylko...!

Witold pchnął go lekko w plecy.

- Na pytania króla wypada odpowiadać, _Lenkija._

Jadwiga zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej niezadowolona, że ktoś prócz niej zwrócił Feliksowi uwagę. Polak zauważył to, i przez moment poczuł niewymowną ulgę, bo to oznaczało, że jednak wszystkiego jeszcze nie zepsuł; ale chwilę później to uczucie opuściło go, przypomniał sobie Halicz i sylwetki Węgrów, o wiele wyższych od niego, a jego zraniona ręka, opatrzona szybko i byle jak, nagle zapiekła ostrym bólem.

- Najdroższy książę, wprawdzie zachowanie Feliksa było niedopuszczalne, ale to wcale nie usprawiedliwia twojej arogancji.

Zmierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem, czterdziestoletni prawie mężczyzna i trzynastoletnia dziewczynka, co wyglądałoby może przezabawnie, gdyby nie tytuły, jakie nosili. Feliks dalej milczał, jego ręka piekła, a on sam poczuł przemożną ochotę wybiegnięcia z namiotu i uwolnienia się tym samym od króla, która chciała wymusić na nim przyznanie się do błędu.

- Wybacz, pani. - Witold skłonił nieznacznie głowę. - W takim razie może pozwolisz mi przynajmniej zająć się sprawą nieszczęsnego Halicza?

- Chyba tak będzie najlepiej.

Pożegnali się chłodno, sztywno wykonując ukłony, których wymagała etykieta. Witold szybko wyszedł i atmosfera nagle dziwnie zelżała.

Jadwiga z westchnięciem usiadła na skrzyni.

- Feli, powiedz coś. Proszę.

Wróciła do zdrobnienia, którym zawsze nazywała Polaka, ale to tylko przelało czarę, zamiast pomóc.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, ale nie patrzył na nią, patrzył w podłogę i rękę, która tak go piekła, jakby ucieleśnienie poczucia winy, którego, _de facto_, nie odczuwał. - Przepraszam, Ja... - Ugryzł się w język, pamiętając o pogardliwym, witoldowym „Lenkija", przełknął pierwsze łzy goryczy i dokończył. - Wasza Wysokość.

Nie mógł zapanować nad własnymi ruchami. Skłonił się głębokim, dworskim ukłonem – coś, czego nigdy nie robił – rzucił ostatkiem sił spojrzenie na Jadwigę i opuścił namiot królewski, biegiem, a skrzydła namiotu zafurkotały za nim w pędzie.

Biegł po mokrej trawie, instynktownie omijając ogniska, przy których siedzieli rycerze, _jego_ rycerze, nie Jadwigi, których zachęca do boju i z którymi śpiewa Bogurodzicę. A dzisiaj część z nich zginęła, tak, to jego wina, tylko po co się ci Litwini wtrącili, może by jeszcze wygrał i ich śmierć nie poszłaby na marne. A tak to tylko wstyd i hańba, więc biegł, bo coś wewnątrz niego krzyczało i wyrywało się na wolność.

Opuścił teren obozu, zatrzymując się dopiero przy Dniestrze. Ręka piekła go niemiłosiernie, ale całkowicie zignorował ten ból.

Był przecież państwem, Królestwem Polskim, od takiego drobiazgu na pewno nie zginie.

W kącie namiotu rozległo się taktowne kaszlnięcie.

Jadwiga drgnęła na swojej skrzyni. Była święcie przekonana, że po gwałtownym wyjściu Feliksa została sama, toteż autentycznie zaskoczonym wzrokiem zidentyfikowała źródło dźwięku jakim był ciemnowłosy Litwin.

- Tolys...! - wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. - Myślałam, że wyszedłeś razem z księciem Witoldem...!

Litwin zmieszał się i zaczął gorąco przepraszać, plątając się w polskich słówkach, na co Jadwiga zareagowała równie szybkim potokiem słów, który miał go przekonać, że absolutnie nic się nie stało i że naprawdę może jeszcze zostać, jeśli chce, i że Jadwidze nawet będzie wtedy miło. Skończyło się na tym, że Tolys, wprawdzie z pewnym wahaniem, ale zdecydował pozostać na chwilę, dopóki swym towarzystwem nie znuży królewnę.

- Usiądź, proszę. - Jadwiga wskazała mu jakiś taboret; razem ze skrzynią stanowił jedyne umeblowanie królewskiego namiotu, nie licząc oczywiście sterty skór i tkanin, służących Jadwidze za łóżko.

Tolys skłonił się i usiadł niepewnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony galopem pod Halicz i z powrotem?

Mówiła o całym incydencie z kwaśno-kpiącą miną, jakby zupełnie się nim nie przejęła i jakby nadal była wściekła na Feliksa. W rzeczywistości czuła wielki niepokój, po tym jak Polak opuścił namiot, będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać, wytłumaczyć parę rzeczy...

- Nie, pani, przyzwyczaiłem się do szybkich i długich podróży.

Mówił cichym, spokojnym głosem, starannie dobierając polskie słowa i zawsze tytułował ją „pani" bądź „Wasza Wysokość". Jadwiga lubiła Tolysa, mimo jego nieśmiałości i braku tych manier, które zwykło się uznawać za obowiązujące na europejskich dworach. Z drugiej strony był na pewno milszy w obyciu od hałaśliwego i beztroskiego Feliksa, o wiele rozsądniejszy i na swój sposób uroczy. Jadwigę martwiła jedynie wciąż trwająca jednostronna antypatia, jaką Feliks darzył Tolysa. O ile Andegawenówna pogodziła się ze swoim losem i zaakceptowała Jagiełłę jako męża, o tyle Feliks nie wykazywał najmniejszych chęci, by dogadać się z Litwinami; żeby tego było mało, mówił otwarcie, że nie zamierza nauczyć się ich języka, w wyniku czego to Tolys zaczął mówić po polsku, aby jakkolwiek się z nim porozumieć. Ale Feliks nadal traktował go jak powietrze, mimo wielu upomnień ze strony Jadwigi.

- Dużo podróżujesz, Tolysie? - zainteresowała się królewna.

- Dużo walczę, pani.

Jadwiga już myślała, że popełniła jakiś fatalny nietakt, ale dostrzegła na twarzy Tolysa nikły uśmiech. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Niebezpieczeństwo rozmowy z Litwinem tkwiło w tym, że mogła go zranić właściwie każdym nieuważnym słowem.

- To fatalnie, że nie można zacząć żadnej rozmowy bez wspomnienia o wojnach – westchnęła Jadwiga.

- Nie walczyłbym, gdybym nie musiał. - Brzmiało to jak próba wytłumaczenia się z częstego chwytania za miecz, co w pewien sposób spodobało się Jadwidze, znużonej entuzjastycznymi opowieściami Feliksa o jego wyprawach wojennych sprzed kilkuset lat. - Ale mając takich sąsiadów...

Jadwiga skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Ją samą zaczynało niepokoić rosnące w siłę państwo Zakonu Krzyżackiego na północ od granic Polski. Od Besztrida** słyszała już wiele o aroganckim i zadufanym w sobie albinosie i jego Wielkim Mistrzu, wiele rzeczy, które wcale a wcale jej się nie podobały. Wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później będzie musiała zmierzyć się z tą potęgą, zwłaszcza, że już wcześniej Krzyżacy najeżdżali na Polskę, o Litwie już nie wspominając. Tak, Tolys musiał walczyć, żeby obronić swój dom, i była to słuszna walka, choć chrześcijańska Europa stawała raczej po stronie Zakonu, nawet teraz, gdy Litwa przestała być oficjalnie państwem pogańskim.

Tolys wyraźnie pragnął ominąć rozmowy na temat swojego czerwonookiego sąsiada, bo szybko przeszedł na inny, bardziej błahy temat. Jednak nadal wydawał się czymś krępować, Jadwiga widziała to po spłoszonym wzroku, zaciskających się nerwowo dłoniach i zbyt starannie dobieranych słowach. Podejrzewała, że i tak nie bardzo da się to zmienić; widziała czasami jak Tolys rozmawiał z Feliksem, w sposób swobodny i bezpośredni, mimo że Polak traktował go z wielką wyższością, jak przeszkodę, którą trzeba ominąć; problem najwyraźniej leżał w tym, że ona była śmiertelniczką, że rzeczywiście była człowiekiem, podczas gdy oni wszyscy – Feliks, Tolys, Beszteréd czy krzyżacki albinos – byli istotami zrodzonymi z więzi plemiennej i przywiązania do ziemi. Mogła z nimi rozmawiać, śmiać się i walczyć, ale wiedziała, że nigdy tak naprawdę ich nie zrozumie.

- Wasza Wysokość, czy mogę mieć prośbę? - zapytał Tolys po dłuższej chwili ciszy i niemal natychmiast się zaczerwienił, jakby przerażony własną śmiałością.

- Oczywiście, Tolysie, ale nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ją spełnić.

Litwin przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

- Czy mógłbym... - zaczął niemal szeptem i spuścił wzrok. - Czy mógłbym zostać przy Waszej Wysokości zamiast jechać do Halicza?

Jadwiga nie odpowiedziała od razu. Z zaskoczeniem przyglądała się Litwinowi, jego zaczerwienionym policzkom i zaciśniętym nerwowo dłoniach, całej burzy uczuć, która w tej chwili się przez niego przewalała. Wahała się przez chwilę; właściwie nie miała prawa wpływać jakkolwiek na Tolysa ani wydawać mu żadnych rozkazów, ale skoro to ją poprosił, to pewnie...

- Jeśli masz jakiś naprawdę ważny powód, to spełnię twoją prośbę. Nie, nie – dodała szybko, widząc spłoszony wzrok Litwina. - Nie musisz mi mówić, rozważ to w swojej duszy.

Aż się cofnęła, gdy Tolys przypadł do jej kolan.

- Dziękuję – szeptał. - Dziękuję.

Z trudem zmusiła go do powstania. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc wielką wdzięczność w jego oczach, po czym sama wstała, dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że czas już najwyższy, by opuścił jej namiot.

- Powiem księciu Witoldowi, więc nie martw się o to – dodała jeszcze, na co Tolys skłonił się głęboko.

- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość.

Skłonił się raz jeszcze – biedny Tolys złapany w sidła etykiety i nie do końca jeszcze wiedzący, jak się z niej umiejętnie wyplątać – po czym skierował się do wyjścia.

- Ach, Tolysie. - Zatrzymał go głos Jadwigi. - Czy ja też mogę mieć prośbę do ciebie?

Litwin odwrócił się.

- Proś o co chcesz, pani.

- Znajdź Feliksa, proszę.

Naprawdę martwiła się o Polaka. Z jego charakterem łatwo mógł wpaść w jakieś kłopoty, przecież Litwini nie wiedzieli kim jest, a on nie przepadał za nimi. Dlatego trzeba go jak najszybciej znaleźć, zanim zrobi sobie i innym krzywdę.

Tolys skłonił się raz jeszcze, tym razem zupełnie świadomie, że to robi.

- Oczywiście, _Jadvyg._

Naturalnie Tolys nie znalazł Feliksa w obozie, choć przeszedł go wszerz i wzdłuż, tak na wszelki wypadek, umiejętnie omijając litewskie oddziały; nie chciał przypadkowo natknąć się na Witolda, zanim ten nie porozmawia z Jadwigą. W końcu poszedł nad rzekę, jako że wydawało mu się to być jedynym miejscem, gdzie mógłby znaleźć Polaka.

Okazało się to doskonałym pomysłem, bo Feliks znalazł się sam: było tak ciemno, że Tolys po prostu się o niego potknął.

Nieuwaga Litwina wywołała wprawdzie małe zamieszanie, parę kopniaków i uderzeń na ślepo, ale gdy Polak zorientował się kim jest napastnik, uspokoił się i powiedział obrażonym głosem tylko dwa słowa:

- Idź sobie.

Ale Tolys się nie zraził, Tolys już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tej jawnej antypatii i nie ruszył się z miejsca, to jest z ziemi, do której został wcześniej przygwożdżony. Feliks, nie doczekawszy się wymaganej reakcji, prychnął i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Tolys widział teraz jedynie jasną palmę blond włosów na tle ciemnego, nocnego nieba.

- Nie myśl, że będę z tobą rozmawiać.

Tolys usiadł.

- Jadwiga martwi się o ciebie.

Feliks drgnął nieznacznie.

- Martwi się?

Głos Polaka był drżący i rozklekotany; Tolys poczuł się nieco nieswojo, bo nie przywykł do oglądania Feliksa w takim stanie – nawet jeśli miał oglądać tylko jego plecy – ale potwierdził cichym mruknięciem.

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy. Nagle Feliks odwrócił się w stronę Tolysa, zaszklone oczy błysnęły w nikłym świetle księżyca.

- Ale jak ja teraz na nią spojrzę...? Po tej klęsce... musi być bardzo, bardzo zła...!

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, co było jak najbardziej na rękę Tolysowi, bo przynajmniej nie musiał patrzeć w te przepełnione rozpaczą oczy. Westchnął ciężko.

- Głupi jesteś, Feliksie – stwierdził. - Przecież Jadwiga na pewno ci już wybaczyła i zażąda od ciebie tylko tego, być na przyszłość nie robił takich głupot. Jest przecież wiele innych sposobów, żeby komuś zaimponować.

Chwilę trwało, zanim Feliks odjął dłonie od twarzy. Oczy miał już suche, minę zaciętą jak zawsze, ani śladu po wcześniejszej chwili słabości.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Tolys westchnął w duchu, bo wiedział, że Feliks wie. I że na pewno skończy się to nieszczęściem, w ten czy inny sposób, Tolys wiedział, bo już wcześniej popełnił ten błąd.

- Zrobiło się trochę zimno – stwierdził przyjaznym głosem Litwin, wstając. - Zostajesz tu?

Feliks bił się przez chwilę z myślami, ale najwyraźniej perspektywa ciepła przy ognisku zwyciężyła, bo również wstał i podążył za Tolysem; trzymał się jednak parę kroków za nim, żeby przypadkiem nie wyglądali, jakby szli razem. Tolysa jednak to zachowanie już tylko bawiło, nie raniło, tak jak jeszcze parę miesięcy wcześniej. _Lenkija_ zachowywał się jak dziecko, mimo iż był starszy z ich dwójki.

- Feliks, mogę cię o coś spytać? - zadał pytanie Tolys, gdy dochodzili już do obozu. Odpowiedziało mu niewyraźnie mruknięcie, które uznał dla wygody za potwierdzenie. - Czemu wywołałeś Węgrów z Halicza zamiast rozpocząć regularne oblężenie?

Przez chwilę odpowiedź nie nadchodziła, po czym Feliksa nagle zrównał się z Tolysem i zaśmiał się, oczy mu błysnęły.

- Żartujesz sobie? Przecież oblężenie są totalnie nudne i nieefektowne, za to w otwartej bitwie coś się przynajmniej dzieje!

Tolys pokręcił głową. Miał na końcu języka, że tak, coś się dzieje, na przykład przerąbują cię toporem na pół, ale powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia tych słów.

W ten sposób udało im się w niecodziennej zgodzie wrócić do obozu.

* używam w odniesieniu do nation-tanów określeń „Polak", „Litwin" itd., ale to tylko dlatego, że „Polska", „Litwa" brzmią mi jakkolwiek dziwacznie.

** tak, tak, Beszteréd (Besztrid) to nasza kochana Węgry, która w tamtych czasach – o ile dobrze się zorientowałam – myślała jeszcze, że jest chłopcem; dlatego musiałam wytrzasnąć jakieś męskie imię, bo Himaruya chyba żadnego nie podaje.


	2. Chapter 2

W ODDALI

Rozdział drugi.

Przez noc ręka Feliksa nabrzmiała i wyglądała nie do końca dobrze, gdy rano Jadwiga przysłała do Polaka medyków i siłą zmusiła go, żeby dał się obejrzeć. Feliks marudził, syczał i jęczał ostentacyjnie, gdy ściągano jego prowizoryczny opatrunek, który sam sobie założył w trakcie bitwy. Jednocześnie przez cały czas zapewniał, że to nic takiego, że przeżył już poważniejsze rany, że od tego się nie umiera, nadal pokazując swoje niezadowolenie z powodu obecności królewskich medyków w jego namiocie. W rzeczywistości jednak bardzo cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Znów był w centrum uwagi, a złość Jadwigi zupełnie zniknęła.

- Feli, czy ty nie możesz choć raz uważać na siebie? - spytała królewna, gdy zostali sami w namiocie; świeży opatrunek wyglądał o wiele lepiej od poprzedniego, więc istniała szansa, że rana szybko się zasklepi. - Cały czas wszędzie pędzisz, nie zwracając uwagi na niebezpieczeństwo; kiedyś cię to zgubi.

- Ale, Jadwiś, kiedy ja generalnie nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu! Czy to nie jest, no wiesz, _ciekawe_, walczyć z innymi krajami? Chwała, gloria, zwycięstwo!

Zapędził się, wymachując rękoma i skacząc dookoła, jakby toczył walkę z wyjątkowo ruchliwym wrogiem. Dzierżąc wyimaginowany miecz w zranionej ręce znów był na polu bitwy, czując wiatr w uszach i radość na widok własnych chorągwi, własnych rycerzy. Byli potęgą, tak, byli potęgą, która zawojuje cały świat!

Jadwiga zaśmiała się, obserwując jego popisy. Ten śmiech otrzeźwił go; zatrzymał się, spojrzał na Andegawenównę z pewnego rodzaju zdziwieniem, po czym opadł na podłogę, kładąc swoją głowę na jej kolanach. Jadwiga tylko uśmiechnęła się i rozczochrała blond włosy. Feliks nie zareagował, wpatrując się z namysłem w sufit namiotu.

- Kiedy ruszamy? - spytał w końcu.

- Poczekamy aż książę Witold i jego rycerze ruszą w kierunku Halicza, wtedy my ruszymy na wschód – odpowiedziała Jadwiga, machinalnie bawiąc się włosami Feliksa.

Polak nawet nie krył westchnięcia z ulgą.

- W końcu – mruknął. - Już miałem totalnie dość tego Litwina, no jakby, co on sobie w ogóle myśli, we wszystko się wtrąca, no dobrze, do wszystkiego to on się może wtrącać, ale do mojej bitwy...?

Dłoń Jadwigi zatrzymała się.

- Nie zaczynaj znowu, Feli – poprosiła, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał znajomy chłód. - To na moją prośbę książę Witold przybył pod Halicz. Gdyby nie on, byłbyś w o wiele gorszym stanie.

Feliks nie odpowiedział, przekręcił się tylko na brzuch i wymamrotał w materiał sukienki coś, co brzmiało jak wyjątkowo stłumione „No totalnie cudownie". Nie lubił, gdy mu się pomagało, nie lubił nikomu nic zawdzięczać, poza tym uważał, że świetnie sam sobie poradzi. Może dlatego nie miał wielu przyjaciół wśród najbliższych sąsiadów; wszystkich traktował albo z nadmierną podejrzliwością i niechęcią, albo z pobłażaniem i wyższością.

Zresztą w obszarze, gdzie prawo bytu trzeba było sobie wywalczyć mieczem, nie było miejsca na zawieranie przyjaźni.

Jadwiga jako nieliczna z jego władców uważała dyplomację za lepszą od przemocy i wojny. Feliks doskonale pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie trzy lata temu. To było w Krakowie, na wawelskim dziedzińcu, spotkanie którego wyczekiwał od tak dawna. Był podekscytowany. Podekscytowany i ciekawy, jaka okaże się ta węgierska księżniczka.

Okazała się niepozorna i mniej więcej w jego wieku (oczywiście, gdyby był Iczłowiekiem/I). Ale miała jakąś iskrę w oczach, coś tak znajomego, że Feliks od razu zrozumiał, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Dlatego też nagiął etykietę dworską i z radością przytulił IHedvig/I; dopiero potem zreflektował się i ucałował jej dłoń, wykonując ukłon.

- Witaj na Wawelu, Jadwiś.

Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się. I od tamtego momentu byli nierozłączni.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem siedzieli już razem w jednej z komnat, które przydzielono Jadwidze. Siedzieli nieoficjalnie, na podłodze wśród poduszek; Feliks leżał na brzuchu i z przejęciem opowiadał o swoim kraju i swoich ludziach. Jadwiga słuchała z lekkim uśmiechem, próbując nie dać po sobie znać, że zwyczajnie nie nadąża za feliksowym potokiem polskich słów.

W pewnym momencie jednak Feliks chyba to zauważył, bo zamilkł i tylko patrzył na księżniczkę przez parę minut. W końcu zapytał po węgiersku.

- Czemu tak patrzysz na mnie, Jadwiś?

Jadwiga była pod wrażeniem jego nienagannego akcentu, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden Węgier.

- Jesteś taki radosny i wesoły, Feliksie, opowiadasz o wszystkich bitwach z takim ożywieniem i dumą, ale jednak twoje oczy są smutne.

- Co...

Urwał, gdy Jadwiga położyła swoją dłoń na jego głowie i popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.

- Obiecuję, że gdy zostanę królem, znajdę ci przyjaciela. Prawdziwego sojusznika.

Feliks chciał już powiedzieć, że wcale takiego nie potrzebuje, że woli z wszystkimi dookoła walczyć i że wcale nie jest smutny.

Ale zamiast tego tylko zarumienił się i opuścił głowę.

Jadwiga miała absolutną, totalną rację.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że chciał _jego_ za przyjaciela.

Litwini opuścili obóz jeszcze przed południem. Tolys obserwował jak odchodzą i czuł, jak uczucie poddenerwowania powoli go opuszcza. Chociaż trochę kuło go w klatce piersiowej, gdy Witold zmierzył go zimnym wzrokiem, przejeżdżając obok. Jak zdrajcę. A przecież to nie on nim był.

Tolys odwrócił wzrok.

_Żegnaj._

Stał w tym samym miejscu jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, zanim litewskie wojsko nie zniknęło z jego pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy westchnął i odwrócił się. Po to tylko, żeby stanąć oko w oko z Feliksem.

Polak trzymał się pod boki i patrzył na niego z wyraźną niechęcią.

- A więc to prawda, co Jadwiś mówiła, na początku generalnie nie chciałem wierzyć – powiedział oficjalnym tonem. - Zostałeś.

Tolys zarumienił się, zupełnie nad tym nie panując. Może dlatego, że Feliks przecież mógł się _domyślić_.

Chociaż, nie. Nie wyglądał na takiego.

- Zostałem – potwierdził i wyminął Polaka; nie miał ochoty na dalsze konflikty, nie teraz.

- No to jakby zacznij się pakować – dobiegł go jeszcze głos Feliksa. - Zaraz wyruszamy.

Tylko machnął ręką, nawet się nie odwracając.

Wyruszyli niecałą godzinę później. Jadwiga z Feliksem na przedzie wraz ze świtą najważniejszych rycerzy, za nimi reszta, sztandary i ciężka jazda. Tolys gdzieś na uboczu, próbując nie rzucać się w oczy. Nie było to wbrew pozorom takie proste, zwłaszcza gdy się miało przytroczoną do siodła tarczę z obcą, litewską Pogonią, na której herbie – w dodatku – nadal widniały Słupy Giedymina, a nie jagielloński, podwójny krzyż.

Tolys czuł się obco wśród tylu Polaków; nawet nie był do końca pewien, czy w ogóle go widzą, dopóki jeden z pachołków nie zbliżył się do niego i nie przekazał prośby króla Jadwigi, by zaszczycił ją i Feliksa swą obecnością.

Co mógł zrobić? Przecież nie odmówić.

- Ach, Tolysie, czemuż nie dołączyłeś do nas wcześniej? - przywitała go Jadwiga jak zwykle radosnym uśmiechem.

- Nie chciałem naprzykrzać się Waszej Wysokości – odparł Litwin, wykonując przy tym ukłon na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu to utrzymać się w siodle.

Jadwiga zachichotała.

Feliks burknął coś pod nosem.

Dla całej trójki było jasne – mniej lub więcej – że to wcale nie Jadwidze nie chciał się naprzykrzać Tolys, a Feliksowi. Zmiana w zachowaniu Polaka była zresztą i tak nazbyt widoczna; wcześniej, gdy Tolys obserwował go z daleka, był radosny, śmiał się i co chwilę rumienił, teraz wyraźnie zmarkotniał i zamknął się w sobie, widząc z jaką radością Jadwiga wita Litwina. Tak, to musiało być to, pewnego rodzaju zaborczość. Tolys słyszał nieraz od Jadwigi, że Feliks jest nieśmiały i że to z tej nieśmiałości rodzi się jego niechęć, ale wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, patrząc jak Polak domaga się uwagi i bycia w centrum zainteresowania całego świata. A przynajmniej w centrum zainteresowania Jadwigi, co było może spostrzeżeniem bardziej trafnym, ale zarazem bardziej niepokojącym.

Tolys wiedział, że nie należy za bardzo przejmować się śmiertelnikami.

- Pani, pani! - rozległ się okrzyk. - Przed nami trójka jeźdźców!

Jeden z rycerzy straży przedniej kłusował w ich kierunku. Jadwiga wstrzymała swego wierzchowca,

a rycerz zatrzymał się tuż przed nią.

- Madziarzy? - spytała.

Rycerz skinął głową.

- Zdaje się, że tak, pani.

Jadwiga zmarszczyła brwi i przygryzła dolną wargę. Tolys widział, jak się zastanawia i jak Feliks próbuje przerwać jej tok myślenia. Na szczęście nie odezwał się, skończyło się na półotwartych ustach; może przez tylu rycerzy zebranych wokół niego, a może przez Litwina.

- Zbierz straż przednią i pojedź do nich, dowiedz się, czego chcą – oświadczyła w końcu.

- Nie będziemy atakować? - wyrwał się Feliks, ale Jadwiga tylko zgromiła go wzrokiem.

- Gdyby okazało się, że podąża za nimi większa siła – zwróciła się znów do rycerza – zawróćcie czym prędzej. Postanowimy potem, co zrobić.

Rycerz skłonił głowę.

- Tak jest, pani.

Zawrócił swego konia w miejscu i ruszył kłusem, zostawiając za sobą niewielkie obłoczki kurzu. Szybko zniknął im z oczu; teren wznosił się, a potem opadał z powrotem w dolinę Dniestru.

Jadwiga westchnęła i przeciągnęła się w siodle.

- Poczekamy tutaj, aż wrócą. I nie, nie będziemy atakować, Feliksie – powtórzyła to, co wcześniej powiedziała za pomocą gromiącego wzroku. - To się nie godzi, są praktycznie bezbronni wobec nas, gdzie się podział twój kodeks rycerski?

Feliks spuścił wzrok.

- Przepraszam, Jadwiś, poniosło mnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że po raz ostatni na tej wyprawie – odparła Jadwiga. - Naprawdę, Feli, musisz trochę spokornieć i uspokoić się.

Tolys wiedział, że Polak nie ma na to absolutnie żadnej ochoty.

- Myślisz, że wiedzą o nas, pani? - spytał Andegawenówny, próbując odciągnąć jej uwagę od strofowania Feliksa.

Jednak jego próby spełzły na niczym.

- Och, niewątpliwie – odpowiedziała Jadwiga. - Po tym niefortunnym _oblężeniu_ Halicza muszą o nas wiedzieć już wszyscy Madziarzy na całej Rusi.

- Ależ Jadwiś, przecież... - zaczął Feliks.

- Spokojnie, Feli – Jadwiga uśmiechnęła się. - Mam nadzieję, że starostowie nie są ze sobą dobrze skoordynowani i że nadal uda się z nimi negocjować.

Feliks nie kontynuował swojej myśli, jednak Tolys czuł, że odpowiedź Jadwigi wcale nie była adekwatna do tego, co Polak chciał powiedzieć. On nie martwił się o odzyskanie Rusi Czerwonej, martwił się o swoją opinię. I nadal nie mógł przecierpieć ostatniej klęski.

Straż przednia wróciła dość szybko, chociaż widać było, że wcale się nie spieszyli. Szli stępa. A więc żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Węgrów im nie groziło.

- Wracają z _nimi_? - Jadwiga zmarszczyła brwi.

Rzeczywiście, miała rację. Wśród polskich rycerzy tkwił – zaraz obok sztandaru Korony – sztandar węgierski, a trójkę obcych rycerzy można było odróżnić coraz lepiej od reszty, wraz z tym, jak zbliżali się do czoła polskiej armii. Tolys zauważył, że jeden z nich wyróżniał się dość niskim wzrostem; na pewno nie mógł być wyższy od niego czy Feliksa. Pacholęcia rzadko zostawały rycerzami. A to nasunęło niepokojące dla niego przypuszczenie.

Ten rycerz nie był zwykłym człowiekiem.

- Pani – odezwał się jeden z Polaków z przedniej straży, gdy zatrzymali się już przed nimi w odległości kilkunastu łokci – zgodnie z życzeniem szlachetnego pana, Beszt...

Ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

- Besztrid!

Jadwiga sprawnie zsunęła się z grzbietu swego wierzchowca i, podkasawszy sukienkę, pobiegła w stronę Węgrów.

- Jadwiś, co ty...!

Widać było, że Feliks zamierza pobiec za nią – już podnosił się na swoim siodle – gdy wtedy niski Węgier zdjął swój hełm. Brązowe włosy wydostały się na wolność, twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Tolys poznał tę twarz, choć widział ją tylko raz w życiu – dlaczego wszystkie państwa, które spotyka to jego dawniejsi wrogowie? – i zeskoczył na ziemię. Zaraz po nim zrobił to Feliks – w widocznie gorszym humorze niż jeszcze przed chwilą – i Beszteréd.

Chwilę później Jadwiga dobiegła do Węgra i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- Hedvig, aleś ty urosła! - zachwycił się Besztrid, oddalając się od niej na wyciągnięcie ręki, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć, a potem bezceremonialnie złapał ją i zakręcił dookoła, co wywołało u Jadwigi radosny wybuch śmiechu.

Tolys uchwycił wzrok Feliksa. Był zdruzgotany.

Chwilę później Polak schował się za Tolysem, gdy Beszteréd – w końcu puściwszy Jadwigę i ucałowawszy jej dłoń – pomachał w ich stronę, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Cześć, chłopaki!

Czując zaciskające się na jego bluzie palce Feliksa, Tolys w końcu uwierzył.

Feliks rzeczywiście był nieśmiały.

A Beszteréd do bólu bezpośredni, otwarty i nad wyraz żywy. Przynajmniej wobec Inich/I i Jadwigi, którą w końcu znał od urodzenia, więc nie powinno być w tym teoretycznie nic dziwnego. Dwóch Węgrów, którzy mu towarzyszyli traktował jak najlepszych przyjaciół, rycerzy polskich z rezerwą, zgodnie z wszelakimi etykietami i kodeksami. Był niewątpliwie dobrym wojownikiem i kimś, kogo wolałoby się mieć za przyjaciela, niż za wroga.

Był też – jak zauważył Tolys, obserwując zachowanie Feliksa przez całą następną część dnia – osobą, której można zazdrościć wielu cech.

Zgodnie z zarządzeniem Jadwigi ujechali jeszcze parę mil i zatrzymali się na dłuższy postój na noc i po to, by Jadwiga mogła w spokoju porozmawiać z Besztridem o przynależności Rusi Czerwonej do Polski. Feliks również miał wziąć udział w tej rozmowie, ale sądząc po jego reakcji na widok Węgra, jego udział byłby raczej bierny.

Polak był chyba przekonany o własnej nieużyteczności, bo znalezienie go w obozie zajęło Tolysowi jeszcze więcej czasu niż ostatnim razem.

- Hej. - Szturchnął go przyjacielsko w plecy.

- ...

Jego głos też był zdruzgotany, tak samo jak wcześniejsze spojrzenie. Siedział na ziemi, skulony, jak tylko najbardziej mógł, blond włosy w nieładzie. Tolys westchnął ciężko, przykucnął za nim i nieśmiało zaczął gładzić go po plecach.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

Odepchnięcie dłoni, odwrót, błysk złości w zielonych oczach.

- Daruj sobie – warknął Feliks. - Tak jakby nie potrzebuję _twojej_ litości.

Zaakcentował „twojej" tak mocno, że aż tym razem zrobiło się Tolysowi przykro. I aż złość zagotowała się w nim. Złość na feliksową głupotę i upór, by odrzucać pomoc jedynej osoby, która naprawdę mogła go zrozumieć.

Wstał i otrzepał ostentacyjnie spodnie.

- Tylko chciałem ci powiedzieć, że Jadwiga wzywa cię do swojego namiotu. - Odwrócił się tyłem do nadal złych oczu Feliksa. - Więc nie maż się i idź tam.

Feliks nawet nie zareagował na tak kategorycznie wydany rozkaz z ust Litwina. Po prostu wstał i odszedł.

Tolys westchnął już po raz setny. Ta wyprawa powoli stawała się coraz większą katastrofą.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Jadwiga zrobiła, gdy późnym wieczorem weszła do swojego namiotu, było rzucenie się na prowizoryczne łóżko. Była zmęczona. Zmęczona, ale też usatysfakcjonowana. Rozmowa z Beszterédem wypadła lepiej, niż się tego spodziewała. Wszystko wyglądało na to, że odzyska dla Polski Ruś Czerwoną właściwie bez walki.

Nie licząc Halicza oczywiście, ale to już postanowiła zostawić na głowie Witoldowi.

Jadwiga cieszyła się ze spotkania z Besztridem; dobrze było zobaczyć przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Jednocześnie jednak zauważyła z przykrością, że jego obecność jest w dużym stopniu nieprzyjemna dla Feliksa. I o ile do Tolysa Polak odnosił się z wyższością, to Węgra najwyraźniej się bał.

W pewnym stopniu.

Zaszeleściły poły namiotu, wybudzając Jadwigę z półsnu.

- Kto...?

W nikłym świetle świec zauważyła niską sylwetkę, jak wchodzi do namiotu, wślizguje się na łóżko, przytula się do niej. Miękkie włosy załaskotały ją w nos, razem ze znajomym zapachem.

- Feli... Co tu robisz?

Polak nie odpowiedział, rozluźnił nieco swój kurczowy uścisk. Teraz Jadwiga mogła zobaczyć jego oczy, w których odbijały się płomienie świec. Smutne oczy, które nie zmieniły się wcale od trzech lat.

Pogłaskała go po włosach.

- No, Feli, powiedz, o co chodzi – poprosiła łagodnie. - Nie... nie lubisz Besztrida?

Minęło parę długich chwil zanim nadeszła odpowiedź, drżąca i płaczliwa.

- A ty lubisz go, Jadwiś?

Królewna zaśmiała się cichutko i pocałowała Feliksa w czoło.

- Kocham go, Feliksie, kocham go tak, jak się kocha starszego brata, jak bardzo starego przyjaciela.

- A więc... nie... ty... go... to znaczy...

Zaplątał się we własnych słowach. Ale Jadwiga doskonale zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło.

- Feli, kochany, przecież wiesz, że w życiu kochałam tylko jednego człowieka - wyszeptała z żalem. - I że już najprawdopodobniej nigdy go nie zobaczę. I że teraz ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.

Feliks chyba odetchnął z ulgą, bo zamknął oczy i wtulił się w królewnę.

Jadwiga uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Bo nie chciała wierzyć w te myśli, które zaczęły nękać ją tak, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Bo to przecież było niemożliwe.


	3. Chapter 3

W ODDALI

Rozdział trzeci

Litewski krajobraz rozwinął się przed nim w całej swej okazałości. Nieprzebyte puszcze ciągnące się aż po horyzont, poprzetykane jasnymi wstążkami rzek; w oddali morze, zimne i rozbijające się falami o brzegi. Pola uprawne jeszcze nieliczne, w porównaniu do jego zachodnich sąsiadów. Tolys nie przejmował się tym; był młody i tak czy siak rósł bardzo szybko.

Z lubością zrobił głębszy wdech. Powietrze smakowało sosnowymi szyszkami i świeżym zbożem. Dzień był tak piękny jak tylko piękne potrafią być ostatnie dni lata.

Na trakcie ujrzał sylwetki dwóch jeźdźców na koniach. Zbliżali się powoli, nie wzniecając kurzu. Tolys poruszył się; ta scena wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma, jakby już kiedyś ją widział. W głowie zabił ostrzegawczy alarm.

„Uciekaj; uciekaj."

Zamiast tego zaczął iść w kierunku nieznajomych; potem biec. Ale tego już nie czuł, bo serce zaczęło go boleć, a w głowie nadal biły dzwony.

„Uciekaj; uciekaj!"

Usłyszał własny, pełen radości okrzyk:

- _Vytautas_!

I rzeczywiście to był on, temu się nie dało zaprzeczyć. Ta sama twarz, postura, te same oczy, tak drogie... ale jednak nie, te oczy były inne niż pamiętał, miały wyraz znużony, zbolały, wręcz błagalny. Niepokoiły, unikały go.

„Nie podchodź; nie podchodź bliżej."

Tolys zatrzymał się. Czuł jak z jego twarzy znika szeroki uśmiech, a zastępuje go przerażenie i lęk. Przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak zaczęło go dusić, kolejne oddechy siłą woli wydostawały się z klatki piersiowej.

„UCIEKAJ!"

Drugi jeździec zrzucił kaptur z głowy. Jako jedyny z ich trójki uśmiechał się, nieprzyjemnie, szyderczo, mrużąc czerwone oczy; triumfował.

- _Willkommen, Litauen._

Potem tylko ból, ból rozsadzający klatkę piersiową; miliony eksplodujących pęcherzyków powietrza.

Ciemność.

Zachłysnął się chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem. Drżał jeszcze długo po tym, jak zrozumiał, że to był tylko koszmar. Przypominanie sobie o przeszłości nie było jednak przyjemne, toteż Tolys spędził dobry kwadrans mamrocząc pod nosem litewskie przekleństwa i próbując się uspokoić.

Gdy już mu się to udało, skonstatował z niezadowoleniem, że już świta, a więc ponowne zaśnięcie w ogóle nie wchodzi w rachubę. Nieco się ociągając, włożył na siebie koszulę i naciągnął na nogi buty, po czym wyszedł z namiotu.

Obóz jeszcze spał połowicznie; nikomu nie spieszno było do wstawania, ponieważ Jadwiga już wczoraj zarządziła, że zostaną w tym samym miejscu następny dzień. Ostatnia nocna warta błąkała się pomiędzy namiotami.

- O, ranny ptaszek! - dobiegł go raźny głos. - Tolys, może się dołączysz?

Litwin z niejaką obawą odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego ów raźny głos dobiegał. Przy dogasającym ognisku siedziało trzech Węgrów; nie wykazywali żadnych oznak senności, co chyba najbardziej zdziwiło Tolysa. Ponadto byli ubrani, jakby zaraz mieli wybrać się w długą drogę; podróżnymi płaszczami chronili się przed porannym zimnem.

Tolys przestąpił niezdecydowanie z nogi na nogę. Besztrid wprawdzie uśmiechał się teraz przyjaźnie, ale Litwin doskonale pamiętał spustoszenie, które swego czasu siał na jego ziemi.

- Wyjeżdżacie – bąknął w końcu, stając przy ognisku.

Węgier wzruszył ramionami.

- Za kilka godzin, chcę jeszcze pożegnać się z Hedvig. Zrobiłem, co było do zrobienia, czas wracać. - Zielone oczy zmierzyły z rozbawieniem Litwina. - Nie stój tak, Tolysie, chyba nie powiesz mi, że obawiasz się usiąść z nami?

Tolys zaczerwienił się. Bardziej z gniewu niż ze wstydu. Tak otwarcie posądzać go o tchórzostwo!...

- Po prostu nie wiem czy lingwistycznie sprostam waszej dyskusji, panowie – odparł chłodno.

Besztrid skrzywił się zabawnie.

- Oj, oj, Tolysie, wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić. Poza tym nie dyskutujemy, tylko opowiadamy sobie historie wojenne. Aczkolwiek ci dwaj – wskazał ruchem głowy na Węgrów – chociaż są nieocenionymi towarzyszami, nudzą mnie, bo nie potrafią zaskoczyć mnie niczym, o czym już bym wcześniej nie wiedział.

- Nic dziwnego, skoro uczestniczyłeś w tych samych bitwach – zauważył jeden z rycerzy.

- Obawiam się, że ja również cię zanudzę – stwierdził Tolys z rezerwą, nadal stojąc. - W końcu dobrze znasz mojego głównego przeciwnika.

Nie zamierzał zranić Węgra, w każdym razie nie zamierzał tego zrobić świadomie, ale najwyraźniej doskonale mu się to udało. Beszteréd naburmuszył się niczym małe, zagniewane dziecko, nadymając policzki. Dopiero teraz, widząc na jego twarzy taką minę, Tolysowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Węgier ma bardzo delikatną, wręcz dziewczęcą urodę.

- Nawet nie przypominaj mi o tym bufonie!...

Tolys wzruszył ramionami.

- Dlatego też mówię ci, że wiele ode mnie nie usłyszysz.

Było to wprawdzie kłamstwo, gdyż jako młode, dopiero kształtujące się państwo Litwa musiała stoczyć boje z niemal wszystkimi swoimi sąsiadami, ale Tolys niekoniecznie chciał się swoimi wojennymi doświadczeniami dzielić. Już nawet nie chodziło o samą osobę Besztrida i o to, że nie tak dawno temu przyłączył się do krucjaty przeciwko pogańskim Litwinom; zresztą tyle państw w niej uczestniczyło, że wręcz głupotą byłoby chowanie urazy do każdego z nich, kiedy jako chrześcijańskie państwo można z nimi nawiązać pozytywne stosunki dyplomatyczne. Tolys po prostu w ogóle nie lubił wspominać o wojnach i walkach, w których brał udział. Zawstydzał go bitewny amok, w jaki wpadał i nazbyt biegle władająca mieczem ręka. Poza tym lepiej, żeby jego potencjalni przeciwnicy nie wiedzieli, czego mogą się po nim spodziewać.

Gdzieś pomiędzy namiotami zamigotała znajoma, blondwłosa sylwetka. To była jego szansa, żeby taktownie opuścić Węgrów, więc zamachał w tamtym kierunku ręką. Feliks zatrzymał się i wbił w niego swój wzrok...

- Wybaczcie panowie, ale...

… i szybko odwrócił się, i wręcz pobiegł w stronę swojego namiotu.

Tolys opuścił rękę, a jego entuzjazm wyraźnie osłabł.

- Chyba nie lubi cię za bardzo ten twój przyjaciel, co? - zagadnął beztrosko Besztrid, jakby w odwecie za wzmiankę o Krzyżakach.

Tolys zacisnął rękę w pięść.

_To wszystko wina snu, to wszystko wina snu, mam zły humor przez cholerny sen._

Bardzo chciał, żeby była to prawda.

Feliks miał genialny wręcz zegar biologiczny; samoczynnie budził się o każdej porze, jaką sobie wymarzył. Potrafił wstać o trzeciej, jeśli tego wymagała wojenna strategia, ale także spać do południa w wygodnych komnatach na Wawelu. Szanował swoje godziny snu i uważał je za rzecz niemal świętą.

Także i teraz zbudził się jeszcze przed świtem i wymknął się z królewskiego namiotu najciszej jak umiał. Humor mu dopisywał, a w głowie nadal brzmiały mu słowa Jadwigi. _Teraz ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy._

Miał ochotę skakać; powstrzymywał się przed tym ostatkiem woli. Dopiero gdy zobaczył Węgrów i Tolysa, machającego do niego ręką, wszelkie opory runęły. Nawet na tą czwórkę nie mógł się dzisiaj gniewać; uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko i pognał w kierunku swojego namiotu, po drodze podskakując co jakiś czas – o ile dziwne podrygiwania można było nazwać podskakiwaniem – i wygwizdując bliżej nie określone melodie.

Jest najważniejszy, jest najważniejszy!...

Dotarł w końcu do swojego namiotu, ale w radosnym uniesieniu w ogóle nie mógł sobie przypomnieć po co właściwie był mu on potrzebny. A tak, przebrać się, to pewne, a poza tym...

Jednak gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, po prostu padł na swoje prowizoryczne łóżko i zaczął radośnie turlać się w prawo i w lewo, aż w końcu tak się zasapał i zaplątał w skóry, że musiał zaprzestać tego procederu. Sapał jeszcze przez chwilę, leżąc na wznak, po czym wstał i przebrał się w coś, co nie wyglądało jeszcze jak wymięta szmata. Potem jego wzrok padł na ćwiczebne miecze, a oczy mu się zaświeciły.

Porwawszy je z miejsca, wypadł z namiotu z zamiarem odnalezienia Tolysa. Taki dobry humor był idealny na trening! Może nawet da się pokonać temu Litwinowi...

Ku zdziwieniu Feliksa, Tolys wcale nie był nastawiony entuzjastycznie do jego propozycji, nawet kiedy Polak wielkodusznie oznajmił, że da mu fory. Prychnął wtedy tylko i popatrzył na niego chłodno, oznajmiając, że wcale nie są mu potrzebne i proponując, żeby wyzwał na miecze Węgrów. Feliks zaczął się po swojemu przechwalać, że wcale mu oni nie straszni i że z chęcią, ale pod warunkiem, że Tolys również się z nimi zmierzy.

I jakoś tak się zagalopował ze swoimi przechwałkami i docinkami, że w końcu dotarł do tematu Jadwigi. Co okazało się pewnym błędem, bo Litwin niespodziewanie zrobił szybki wypad do przodu i wyrwał spod jego pachy jeden z drewnianych mieczy. W chwilę później Polak musiał bronić się przed gwałtownym atakiem Tolysa. Ciosy padały jeden za drugim, tak gęsto i z taką furią, że nie było czasu nawet na zwiększenie dystansu od przeciwnika i przyjęcie nieco bardziej korzystnej pozycji.

- T... Tolys, daj... spokój...!

Ale Litwin nie dawał spokoju i nadal nacierał na niego z bardzo bliska, a Feliksowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak uniki, blokowanie uderzeń i cofanie się. Ciągłe cofanie się. Czuł jak krople potu występują mu na czoło. Oddychał ciężko, zmachany jak nigdy, ale przecież nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby dosięgnął go choćby czubkiem miecza...! Co w niego wstąpiło? Walczy jak...!

Drewniane miecze znów się spotkały i Feliks ujrzał twarz Tolysa, przez którą po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że może jednak nie chce go jako wroga. Wprawdzie walczyli już nie raz w dawniejszych czasach, ale jeszcze nigdy Polak nie widział takiej złości i furii wyrażonej każdym mięśniem twarzy. Złości i furii, które same w sobie mogłyby miażdżyć armie.

Litwin rąbał już na ślepo. Feliks usłyszał jak krzyczy z każdym następnym uderzeniem, dysząc przy tym ciężko.

- Lenkija... jesteś... idiotą!

Feliks w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się mieczem. Skutecznie. Rozległ się trzask, na dźwięk którego Polak skulił się i zamknął oczy, myśląc, że to trzasnęła któraś z jego kości. Kiedy jednak kolejny cios nie padał a ból nie przychodził, rozchylił ostrożnie powieki.

Tolys stał przed nim, a połowa drewnianego miecza leżała u jego stóp. Oddychał już spokojniej, ale nadal zbyt głęboko.

- Jesteś idiotą – powtórzył, odrzucił złamany miecz i przysiadł na ziemi. Widocznie trzęsące się nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

A przynajmniej zrobiły to osobiste nogi Feliksa, który opadł na kolana zaledwie chwilę później. Wpatrywał się przez dłuższy czas w swoje dłonie, a w powietrzu wisiała cisza, przerywana tylko urywanymi oddechami Tolysa.

W końcu podniósł wzrok. Nie mógł puścić zniewagi mimo uszu, toteż z pretensją w głosie rzucił pytanie.

- O co ci chodzi? - A nie otrzymawszy żadnej werbalnej odpowiedzi, krzyknął - Rzu-rzuciłeś się na mnie! Gdyby nie to, że...

Ugryzł się w język, bo już miał powiedzieć coś o tym, jak złamany miecz uratował go przed totalną klęską i w ten sposób przyznać się do tego, że jest od Litwina słabszy. A do tego za nic nie mógł dopuścić! Jednak widocznie Tolys zinterpretował jego słowa inaczej, bo spojrzał na Feliksa z nowym zainteresowaniem.

- Gdyby nie to, że co?

- Że nic – odpowiedział opryskliwie Polak. - Poza tym tobie spowiadać się nie muszę.

Litwin pokręcił głową z całkowitą rezygnacją.

- Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz.

- Co rozumiem, co rozumiem? - zirytował się Feliks, zrywając się z ziemi. - Myślisz, że polubię cię tylko dlatego, że twój Jagiełło poślubił moją Jadwigę? Guzik... z pętelką!

Tolys pozostał w swoim przysiadzie. Cała furia i złość już z niego wyparowały, był teraz niepokojąco wręcz spokojny, a z jego twarzy bił wyczuwalny niemal chłód.

- A szkoda. Jako przyjaciele moglibyśmy wiele zdziałać. Bylibyśmy potęgą.

Feliks zawahał się, bo po raz pierwszy słyszał z ust Tolysa słowa o potędze. Dotychczas wydawało mu się, że Litwin o nią nie dba, że po prostu chce mieć spokój od wszystkich swoich sąsiadów i tyle. Te dwa zdania... one i obietnica Jadwigi, że znajdzie mu prawdziwego przyjaciela. Wszystko składało się w całość, to rzeczywiście mogłaby być totalna szansa na...!

Ale tylko mogła.

Feliks odrzucił drewniany miecz i spojrzał z góry na Tolysa. Milczał, bo resztki instynktu samozachowawczego mówiły mu, że powiedzenie Litwinowi prosto w twarz, że nie chce go za przyjaciela nie było bezpieczne, nie po tej furii, którą Litwin zaprezentował chwilę wcześniej. Najlepiej byłoby się wycofać. Bez żadnych obietnic i żadnych obelg.

Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się.

- Wiem, co czujesz – dobiegł go poważny głos Tolysa. - Ja też kiedyś ufałem tylko ludziom, ale to bezcelowe, prawdziwe więzi możemy utworzyć tylko pomiędzy _nami_.

Feliks zatrzymał się, wbrew sobie, bo wiedział przecież do czego zmierza Litwin.

_Ale to wszystko nieprawda, nieprawda!_

- Ludzie się zmieniają. My trwamy, a oni umierają – Tolys zawahał się. - Jadwigę też to czeka.

_Nieprawda!_

Nie wytrzymał; puścił się biegiem przed siebie, a dobry humor ulotnił się całkowicie.

_To wcale tak nie będzie!..._

Płakał.

Beszteréd opuścił ich obóz przed południem. Jadwiga żegnała go długo i prawie ze łzami w oczach, bo wiedziała, że być może widzi go po raz ostatni. Powstrzymywała się jednak od płaczu – bo któż to widział płaczącego króla?

- Głowa do góry, Hedvig! - Głos Węgra był jak zwykle nadto radosny. - Kto wie, może będę chciał jeszcze skopać parę krzyżackich tyłków... po drodze na pewno wstąpię do ciebie na Wawel!

Rozbawiło ją to; po raz ostatni uściskała bruneta i pozwoliła mu w końcu wspiąć się na konia. Wkrótce cała trójka Węgrów zniknęła jej z pola widzenia.

Dzień minął na odpoczynku i przygotowaniach do dalszej drogi, co dla Jadwigi oznaczało słodkie lenistwo i straszliwą nudę. Nie miała nawet z kim porozmawiać; Tolys był wyraźnie zajęty – kilka razy skłonił jej się z daleka – a Feliksa w ogóle nie widziała. Wprawdzie obiło jej się o uszy, że rano znów doszło do starcia pomiędzy dwoma nacjami, ale miała nadzieję, że to nic poważnego i że w końcu Polak pojawi się w jej namiocie i wyjaśni o co mu właściwie chodzi.

Rzeczywiście w końcu się pojawił, ale wcale nie po to, żeby cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

Pojawił się w radosnym nastroju – choć ta radość nadal nie sięgała jego oczu – chwycił rękę Jadwigi i obtańczył z nią szalony taniec dookoła namiotu. Potem rozsiadł się na ziemi i zaczął mówić tak, jak on to miał w zwyczaju – chaotycznie i o niczym. Jadwiga słyszała co drugie słowo, cały czas zastanawiając się po co to wszystko i jak długo jeszcze Feliks ma zamiar nosić tą swoją maskę „nic-się-nie-stało-i-tak-jestem-totalnie-najlepszy".

W końcu przerwała mu.

- Feli, przestań już, proszę. Przecież widzę, że o coś chodzi.

Feliks jakby natychmiast stracił rezon i spuścił wzrok.

- Ym, Jadwiś, bo to...

- Tak? - zachęciła go.

Chwila wahania.

- Bo to chodzi o Tolysa – wykrztusił w końcu Polak ze wzrokiem nadal wbitym w ziemię.

Z jakiegoś powodu wcale to Jadwigę nie zdziwiło.

- Ach tak, słyszałam już o waszej porannej bójce... - zaczęła, ale Feliks jej przerwał.

- Nie, nie, to nie tak. Poza tym to wcale nie była bójka! - obruszył się i w swoim zapomnieniu spojrzał na nią. - I to on zaczął, rzucił się na mnie jak jakiś szatan wcielony! Oj, Jadwiś, jakbyś ty to widziała – jęknął i złapał się za głowę. - On jest niebezpieczny, go się powinno trzymać z daleka od ludzi!

Jadwiga uśmiechnęła się leciutko, nie bardzo wierząc feliksowym wyolbrzymieniom. Tolys? Szatan wcielony? Przecież to uosobienie spokoju, istna oaza!

- Chyba odbiegasz od tematu, Feli.

Feliks znów raptownie przyjął swą męczeńską postawę.

- Chyba tak. - Potarł policzek ze zrezygnowaniem. - Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie, Jadwiś?

- Oczywiście, że tak! Tak mnie przywitałeś, że wszyscy patrzyli na ciebie ze zgorszeniem.

Próbowała obrócić to w żart, ale z marnym skutkiem. Feliks był poważny jak nigdy i chyba puścił jej uwagę mimo uszu.

- Powiedziałaś wtedy, że znajdziesz mi prawdziwego przyjaciela.

- Owszem – przyznała ostrożnie Jadwiga, teraz już zastanawiając się do czego do wszystko zmierza.

- Miałaś na myśli Tolysa, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią, a ona nagle zrozumiała, że to jedno z tych ważnych pytań, które zdarzają się w życiu bardzo rzadko. Bała się odpowiedzieć, bała się reakcji Feliksa; jakiej odpowiedzi on oczekuje? Ale przecież musiała to powiedzieć, nie mogła skłamać, że...

-Tak.

Czy taka odpowiedź była po jego myśli? Trudno było powiedzieć, bo wzrok miał opuszczony, a jego postawa nie wyrażała niczego prócz napięcia i zdenerwowania. Powoli ten nastrój zaczął się udzielać i Jadwidze, bo cisza przedłużała się i przedłużała. W końcu gdy królewna już chciała wyciągnąć rękę w kierunku Feliksa, on odezwał się cicho.

- W porządku. Niech więc tak będzie. - Podniósł na nią wzrok, tak poważny jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. - Przysięgam, że będę jego przyjacielem. Postaram się.

Wstał i podszedł do niej. Jadwiga patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana, bo nie tego się po nim spodziewała. Wszystkiego, wszystkiego, ale nie tego...!

Feliks uklęknął i pocałował ją w dłoń.

- Zrobię to dla ciebie.

Po czym wstał, skłonił się i opuścił namiot.

Jadwiga jeszcze długo siedziała w bezruchu, a serce biło jej jak szalone. Zaakceptuje Tolysa, zaprzyjaźni się z nim, razem dokonają wielu wspaniałych czynów!... W końcu stało się to, do czego tak długo dążyła!...

Dlaczego więc była tak pełna obaw?


End file.
